


In the back of a car

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex
Genre: Car Sex, Ficlet, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Alec and Bill end up stuck in the car because the road is blocked by an avalanche. They call the road maintenance service but because they're in such a remote location, it will take several hours until help will arrive.Until then they have to try to stay warm. But with no warm drinks and not enough petrol keep the car running, it's difficult. So Bill proposes that they cuddle up on the backseat.Soon one thing leads to the other.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	In the back of a car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



They lay there, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Which would have been nice had Alec not kept shifting around, trying to arrange his long limbs in a comfortable position.

Bill hoped he would find it soon. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. Or how much longer it would take until the inevitable happened.

Just as he had finished the thought- as if to mock him- it happened.

Alec shifted his thigh and accidentally pushed against Bill’s erection.

A moan slipped past his lips and his hands flew up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide.

They looked at each other for a moment.

“Are you hard? Right now?” Alec looked at Bill with raised eyebrows.

Bill nodded sheepishly, hiding his face behind his hands. “Appears so.”

“Why?” Alec asked, genuinely confused and a tad weirded out.

“Well, you kept shifting and brushing against me and I’ve been horny all day!” he blurted out.

“Oh.”

Bill looked away, his cheeks heating.

“I have an idea!”

Bill frowned.

But before he could ask what that idea might be, Alec leaned in again and started stroking Bill’s cock through his pants.

“Alec-” Bill hissed. “There’s a place and a time- this isn't- this wasn't an invitation-”

“Shh!” Alec silenced him with a kiss. “This’ll warm us up.”

Bill blinked. “Oh.” He groaned when Alec undid his fly and slid his hand inside. “Wait- how long do we have? Until- until they arrive?” He stumbled over the words.

With the hand not currently inside Bill’s pants, Alec pulled out his phone. “Three and a half hours.”

“Okay.” Bill nodded. His heart began beating faster. Nervously, he licked his lips and pulled Alec in for a kiss.

Alec’s beard scratched against his chin and his hand closed around Bill’s cock. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders.

This was not how he had thought their first time would happen... But on the plus side, he was already starting to feel warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
